Four Stores
Four Stores is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2 contracted by Vlad. The crew must steal $15,000 from four stores that used to be controlled by Vlad but were taken over by his Russian rivals while he was in prison. Objectives #Steal $15,000. #Escape. Assets Walkthrough This heist is relatively straightforward. The group starts in a nearby alleyway or parking lot and must steal $15,000 from the nearby stores. The money they need can be found in cash registers, cash boxes, ATMs, and safes. The group's targets are: *A convenience store (Twenty Four Seven); *A coffee shop (Time Out!); *A china store (Kung Bo); and *An electronics shop (Pear Store). The electronic shop and china shop each have a single guard patrolling them. They may leave their respective stores to smoke for a brief moment, granting players an opportunity to destroy the cameras inside and tie down civilians without having to answer a pager immediately. However, they will still get alerted if any unattended disturbance is seen outside. Players must also note NPCs can see suspicious activity through the large windows. All the stores have security cameras. ATMs can be found in the convenience store and on the sidewalk between the coffee shop and china store (one or both of them may be absent, and always absent on Mayhem and above). Small safes, cash boxes, and cash registers randomly appear in varying amounts in each of the four stores. A large safe may appear in one or more of the stores, typically containing a significant amount of cash, and potentially one bag of jewelry if it spawns in the convenience store. However, if there is a large safe in the china store, there is a chance it may not contain any loose cash. Once the group has stolen $15,000, the escape van will be dispatched to one of two locations: *Behind the locked door in the alley by the convenience store; or *In the alley between the coffee shop and china store. Loot Spawns Time Out! *Inside a cash register at the entrance of the counter. *Inside a safe at the far end of the counter. *Inside a cash register mounted on top of a microwave in the back room. *Inside a large safe that may or may not spawn in the back room. Kung Bo *Inside the one or two (possibly none) cash registers located behind the counters. *Inside a small safe that may spawn under the counter. *Inside a large safe in the passageway to the exit. *In a cash register mounted on boxes in the passageway to the exit. *On a bench in the back room next to a sink. *Inside a large safe next to a bookshelf in the back room. *Inside a cash register on the bookshelf in the back room. * Inside a possible ATM outside in front of the store. Pear Store *Inside one or two (possible none) cash registers. *Inside a possible small safe under the counter. *Inside a large safe that may or not spawns in the side room. Twenty Four Seven * Inside an ATM located in the corner of the front inside of the shop. *Inside one or two cash registers on the counter. *Inside a small safe at the end of the counter next to a phone. *Inside a large safe that may spawn in the back room. Not valid on Mayhem difficulty or above! Strategy *Players should scout each of the stores during casing mode even if the plan is to go loud. If one is at maximum detection and desires to avoid guards and/or security cameras, said person can simply inspect each store through a window at a safe distance and still relay vital information. **On higher difficulties, a SWAT van with a turret may spawn and stay in the very middle of the map and ensure area denial if players do not escape in time when the heist goes loud. Therefore, if ATMs have not spawned and at least one safe or more is still being drilled, it might be necessary to hold out in one store with everyone to avoid getting cut off. *Looting a single ATM will provide enough cash to complete the level, providing an easy way to farm the heist. **No ATMs ever appear on Mayhem and above, making Overkill difficulty the best return for your effort. **Since standard ECMs will open an ATM, this trick can be used by a new or freshly infamied heister with virtually no danger. A single run on Overkill will net you several levels and significant cash. **Be warned, however, there is a chance even on lower difficulties, no ATMs will spawn. This can easily be remedied by restarting the heist if no ATMs spawn. *Having Chameleon Aced can greatly assist players to reach the $15,000 mark, especially on Mayhem+. *Many players tend to go after the convenience store due to having only one employee and usually few to no customers (whereas the other stores have several civilians or even at least one guard). Excluding Mayhem+, an ATM tends to spawn inside the store, allowing players to quickly seize the money needed to reach the $15,000 and potentially avoid going loud. On rarer occasions, a large safe may also be present in the back. **There are several windows and a civilian may be present at the alley. They cannot be lockpicked and destroying them will instantly alert everyone. Also, NPCs from the electronics store may be able to see you from across, including a guard. *The electronics store is arguably the hardest store to rob, due to having multiple NPCs, a security guard, and a few cameras in the cramped area. Noteworthy, it is difficult to hide hostages and bodies due to the scarce amount of cover. **If the store is a target, it is recommended to destroy the cameras within, quickly dispatch the guard inside, dominate all civilians that are present, and answer the pager. This may require some teamwork but a single player can pull it off if sufficiently skilled and ECM rushing can work if silenced weaponry and non-explosive throwables are unavailable. *Some players may prefer to steal valuables from the Kung Bo shop, as it is the only store providing an easy and silent escape route (a back door to the alley) if the van spawns near that location and when an ECM jammer is not available. The other stores force players to break windows or dash out through the front entrances which can alert NPCs. *This level is the second easiest to farm cards; if using the OVE9000 Saw or ECM jammer to open an ATM. When an ATM is opened it will give you enough money to immediately surpass the $15,000 goal. However, the escape van will take a minute or more to arrive even after the goal has been reached. If the convenience store ATM is opened with an ECM, the player can lay low and hide during this time to avoid raising the alarm and prevent an Escape mission from being added. However, note that the two ATMs (one in front of the china shop and one inside the convenience store) spawn randomly, and one or both may be missing. *This map is the easiest to farm Gage Mod Courier packages, especially if combined with the card farming technique above and higher difficulty settings. Note that the ATMs never spawn on Mayhem+, so for the fastest getaway play this on Overkill (8 packages) or below and loot an ATM first thing after masking up. *It is possible to solo this heist on Mayhem and above and stealth through most or all of it, but it may require several restarts. Once you get a large or locker safe in the back of the coffee shop or the convenience store, you can secure the back and pick or drill the safe. These two stores have no guards and loud drills will not attract the guards from other stores. If the safe does not contain enough cash to trigger an escape immediately, you can make up the difference from tills and loose cash (no need to drill another safe) and then you only need to hold out long enough for the van to arrive. **If you have to break stealth to collect some till money, ECMs will help delay the alarm, though even two maximum duration ECMs won't last until the van arrives. **If you have taken hostages the first assault will be delayed, giving some additional breathing room. **If you're no longer waiting for a drill to finish, you can pick the most advantageous hold-out spot (probably at one of the exits). **This technique will also work for other difficulty levels, but the ATM trick is not only simpler and faster, it will also gain you more cash. Variations *There is a chance of having zero to three large and/or locker safes containing approximately 5-20 money bundles and possibly a bag of jewelry. There are three individual rolls with a chance of 65%, 15% and 5% to succeed, and each will upon success activate a random large safe. *The arrival time and location of the truck is random. It can arrive in the alley between the Kung Bo and Time Out! coffee shop or in another alley behind a locked door that must be either lock-picked, sawed open, or blasted with a shaped charge. Mayhem+ changes *ATMs are absent, preventing immediate completion of the objective. *It takes longer for the escape van to arrive. The FBI Files There have been several hits on these four stores in an otherwise-quiet downtown neighborhood. The MO of the perpetrators has been to execute a rapid hit-and-run, aimed at emptying cash registers and getting out fast. Challenges Achievements= |-|Side Job= |-|Trophies= Trophy-TheMarine.png| | Find the hidden Marine Trophy on Go Bank and Four Stores.| The living room.| Five trophy pickups are required.}} Gage Mod Courier Packages Trivia *The Pear Store is a parody of the . *"Kung Bo" is the of " ," a Chinese dish. **Bain misreads the name as "Bo Kung." Although Chinese is traditionally read from right to left, the romanized text is always read from left to right, so this is possibly an example of . **In Swedish "Kung" means "King," so this could be read as a tribute to Bo Andersson, one of Overkill's founders. *In the convenience store, on a box near the wall at the far end of the counter, there is a binder with a hit list written in it. On the right appears to be the name of a potential hitman the manager of the store was looking to hire. *The menu stand of the coffee vendor reads "Easy, Medium, Hard", likely a reference to video game difficulty settings. *The Twenty Four Seven is likely a parody of Seven-Eleven convenience stores or a reference to the Grand Theft Auto parody of the same name. *In the back room of "Kung Bo," there is a stack of magazines, most notable is the top one, simply titled "Bro!." In the bottom right corner of said magazine is a short inscription reading "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot," which is supposed to stand for "WTF." *Bain will sometimes tell the crew to "go for cash registers, display cases, even the odd safe," despite there not being a single display case containing money or loot on the map. *If the Heist Database in the FBI Files is accurate, this is canonically the first heist of PAYDAY 2. *The two guards will sometimes go outside and take a smoke break. This is not seen in any other heist. *Also, unlike other heists, where guards are randomized, the guard in the china shop is always a normal one, while the guard in the electronics store is always the SMG type. Gallery kung bo.jpg|Kung Bo - Import Export Store. pear store.jpg|The Pear Store. time out.jpg|Time Out - Coffee Company. Twenty Four Seven.jpg|Twenty Four Seven storefront. Video Payday 2 Beta Four Stores|The Beta gameplay of Four Stores Payday 2 Soundtrack - DeLorean Four Stores TV Song|DeLorean TV Song - Four Stores Television Advertisement. ru:Четыре Магазина Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad